1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing closures for containers, and more particularly, to such closures which, after being opened, automatically return to their closed position to prevent unintentional dispensing of product from such containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push body closures are known in which a cap or spout having a dispensing aperture is positioned upon a base with cooperative elements therebetween to permit the closure to be opened or closed by dis-engagement or engagement of the cooperative elements. The base is affixed to the mouth of a product container, such as a water bottle, and when a force is applied to the cap to move the cap with respect to the base, such as by pushing on the cap with the lips of a user, the cooperative elements between the cap and base are caused to disengage and thereby open the closure and permit product, such as water, in the container to be dispensed into the users's mouth for drinking by passing through the dispensing aperture in the cap.
It also is known to provide structure in such closures to effect automatic closing thereof from the opened condition after dispensing of the product is desired to be terminated. Such structure commonly includes return-engagement springs, levers or the like to cause the cooperative elements between the cap and the base to return to their engaged position when the force applied to the cap is released, thereby to close the closure and prevent unintentional further dispensing of product from the container, such as if the container inadvertently is tipped over.
The push body valve closures of the prior art generally include relatively complex and involved structure which is difficult to manufacture, such as by molding process for plastic closures, and/or includes fragile elements which are susceptible to breakage. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a push body valve closure of the type described in which the cap and base portions preferably are formed of molded plastic material which is relatively uncomplex in construction and thereby easy to manufacture, and also does not include fragile elements that are susceptible to breakage.
The present invention provides a structure which accomplishes the above objectives of a push body valve closure, as well as including a locking feature which prevents movement of the closure cap to its open position with respect to the base unless and until the cap is first moved to an unlocked position.